


Pancakes and Love

by EaterOfAss420



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Blomberg isn't a complete Fuckstick of a Person in this one, EARLY 90s, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of alcohol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they just fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterOfAss420/pseuds/EaterOfAss420
Summary: They Fuck and I tried my best.
Relationships: Jørn Stubberud/Jan Axel Blomberg
Kudos: 20





	Pancakes and Love

I woke up in my room and with a mighty hangover. Luckily I put a glass of water and an Aspirin on my bedside table before passing out last night. After I threw on some clothing I made my way to the kitchen. It was then and only then that I noticed the smell of pancakes coming from behind the kitchen door. I wasn’t alone? I had absolutely no memories of the last evening. All I did remember was going to some shitty bar with Jan and getting absolutely sloshed. I pushed open the kitchen door a bit and peeked through the crack and sure enough there stood Jan. He was making the afore mentioned pancakes. The way he gently swayed his hips while humming along to some stupid Pop song on the radio pulled my attention to his behind. His long curly hair was put up into a bun, exposing the back of his neck.  
“You know that you can come in, Jorn.”  
I hope he didn’t notice the way I stared at him. His brown eyes had a nervous twinkle to them as if he wanted to tell me something important. I plopped down at the table. He sat a little to close to me. So close that our knees touched but I chose to ignore it. What I also ignored how he flinched a little when his butt touched the chair.  
“So what happened last night?”  
Jan choked on his coffee.  
“Nothing! Absolutely nothing happened!”  
He wasn’t a very good liar.  
“We both know that that isn’t true. You can just tell me.”  
“OK. We went drinking and you downed like, at least a dozen beers. I tried not to get to hammered because we had to get home. And when we did I stayed for a bit to make sure nothing happened to you. And then we kind of made out and then well...”  
“So you want to tell me that we had Sex?”  
“I guess you could say that.”  
“Did I force you to do anything?”  
“No no! I actually really liked it. You’re quite good, you know.”  
He blushed and smiled a little. In that moment I regretted getting as drunk as I did yesterday but on the other hand none of this would probably have happened if I was any more sober.  
“Damn, I wish I could remember last night. Sounds like fun.”  
His head shot up and his eyes opened wide.  
“R-really? I mean I would be down to do it again.”  
I placed my hand on his thigh not to far from his crotch but not directly on it, gently rubbing the area, slowly inching closer and closer. When my hand finally touched his bulge he gently moaned and whimpered. I started to palm him through his pants and he was almost loosing it. How could an adult man be so sensitive down there?  
Seeing my friend writhe under my touch like this was fun and soon he moved from the chair to my lap. But, as hot as this was, after a while I wanted more. As soon as that thought was done crossing my brain I pulled him up and led him to my room.  
I slammed the door shut and pinned him against it.  
“Ah ha oh god! Fuck!”  
“Oh shut up! I’m just biting your neck a little and you are already loosing it. What are you? A virgin?”  
“I’m not a virgin, I’m just sensitive! Nobody ever touched me there.”  
“Well lucky you because today I’m gonna do a lot of new stuff nobody ever did with you.”  
I opened his bun and grabbed a fistful of his black curls. We made our way to my bed and managed to lie down in a sort of missionary position. After we ripped off both our shirts we went back to making out. I started to grind against him. I didn't expect this little to make him react as obscenely as it did.  
And I wasn’t anywhere near done with him. I hadn’t even really started yet. His skin was smooth and soft with strong muscles underneath. He was so hot. And I could do whatever I wanted with this body. At this point I didn’t want to hold back any more, so I didn’t.  
I searched for lube in the bedside table, taking longer than I wanted to. After I finally found it I pulled of Jan’s pants and underwear.  
“What? Oh. You’re really fast.”  
At that moment I saw how vulnerable he looked. This usually strong, self confident and powerful man was now naked, completely unprotected and seemed weak. A little ashamed even. He was completely exposed to me. I felt guilty and wanted to console him a little so I tried to gently kiss him and caress his body. To my own surprise it worked rather quickly. Still gently kissing and caressing him, I took the lube back into my hand. I squirted some of it onto my fingers and gently started to work my fingers into him one by one. In turn I received gentle mewls and moans of delight. I gently started to scissor his entrance open and he rolled back his brown eyes and started gripping the sheets as tight as he could. It made me curious about how far I could drive him with just my fingers so I started to wiggle them a little.  
“AH! Ha hng. What was that!”  
“Guess I found your sweetspot.”  
“Find it again!”  
“I will but not with my fingers.”  
With that I pulled out my fingers at once, tearing a gasp from my friend. I squirted some more lube onto my fingers and spread it on myself. Then I lined the head of my dick up with his hole.  
“You ready?”  
“I guess. Can you do me a favour?”  
“Of course.”  
“Could you try to be gentle. Last night was rather rough and, even though it was great, I was hurting in the morning.”  
“Of course I will be gentle with you. If that’s all you ask for.”  
I slowly pushed in and holy mother of fuck, he was tight. If I hadn’t promised to be gentle, I would have just fucked him as roughly as I pleased. I had to hold on for a little to gather myself and to let Jan adjust for a bit. After a while I felt like I could slowly pick up a gentle pace. By now the soft mewls and gentle gasps and gotten replaced by moans and every now and again a curse was thrown in by my bandmate. Then I decided to play with the angle a little bit to try and make this as pleasurable as possible for both of us. To say that it worked was a gross understatement. Once I found the right angle the moans where replaced by downright screams. I never thought that someone screaming unintelligibly like that just because their brains where being fucked out of their skull could sound this good.  
Apparently Jan didn’t think he sounded so great as he clamped both his hands over his mouth to silence his cries of passion. Disgruntled, I grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the pillow besides his head. In spite of the promise I made earlier I set a sightly faster, rougher and more punishing pace. I wanted to hear all of his sounds from the little noises to the loud, desperate screams and pleas. I wanted to see his eyes roll back into his skull from pleasure. I wanted to feel his body tremble and clench around me. And if I had to coax theese things out of him, so be it!  
The changes weren’t protested, probably because Jan was to busy getting fucked in the ass and screaming about it to say anything. Just to be sure I slowed down a little. I was quickly met with disagreement in the form of him hooking his ankles with one another and trying to rock his body back and forth. Seeing this I went back to the rougher pace from just moments before. I took a hold of his hips and began to thrust into him. My grip was so strong that I was sure there where going to be bruises tomorrow. After a while my thrusts got sloppy and less steady. I could feel myself getting closer to the end. Sadly it only took a few more thrusts for Jan to spill his load all over his stomach. Shortly after I couldn’t hold myself any more either, releasing my cum deep into him.  
We didn’t get around to much the rest of that day. Just lying in bed, talking and cuddling. And by the end of it we secretly considered ourself a couple even though it was never said out loud.


End file.
